Mom's Embrace
by verameilina
Summary: Tiga tahun yang lalu, Liora, seekor vulpix ditinggal sendirian oleh ibunya. Tetapi, sebuah surat yang terletak di meja makan, itulah yang membuat Liora tetap menunggu ibundanya. Bertemu dengan seorang prajurit yang tegas namun baik membuat jalan untuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Akankah Liora bertemu dengan ibunya? R&R please


_"Liora tersayang... jika kau melihat surat ini, ketahuilah bahwa ibu baik-baik saja... anakku tersayang, bilamana kau tersesat... bilamana kau sedih... yakinlah bahwa itu bukan akhir dari dunia ini..._

 _Liora... tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang baik, anak yang berguna bagi semua orang di dunia kita... janganlah pernah putus asa anakku, majulah dan terjanglah segala rintangan yang menghadang... janganlah penghalang itu membuatmu... membiarkanmu tersesat... tersesat seperti ibumu ini..._

 _Liora, ibu... maafkan ibu nak... Ibu terpaksa meninggalkanmu... demi kebaikanmu... maafkan ibu nak..._

 _Liora, ibu berjanji... suatu hari nanti ibu akan pulang dan kita akan bahagia selamanya..."_

Liora membaca surat itu dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca membaca surat itu kesekian kalinya. Dia tidak pernah merasa bosan akan surat yang ditulis oleh sang ibu, meski sang ibu kini tidak ada di sampingnya. Selalu dia menangis, tak henti-hentinya air mata itu mengalir deras.

Liora merasa sangat hampa, apalagi saat dia mengingat masa dimana dia bersama ibunya bermain. Masa dia mengalami perasaan disayangi dan dicintai. Pengalaman dimana dia bermain dan menyaksikan alam di kedua matanya yang bundar. Tentu dia tidak akan melupakan hal itu.

Dia ingat bagaimana belaian ibunya terasa sangat membuatnya nyaman dan aman. Dimana dia menangis, disitulah ibunya selalu ada. Tetapi semua itu berubah, tiada senyuman... tiada kasih sayang yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh seekor Vulpix kecil sepertinya.

Semenjak hari itu, tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu, surat itu ditemukan di meja makan. Tetapi dia selalu yakin kalau ibunya tidak akan melupakannya. Selalu, selamanya. Dia telah berjanji dan janji harus ditepati. Itulah menurut Vulpix remaja ini.

Ingatan akan masa lalu membuatnya menangis pilu, membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik dan tersiksa. Tetapi dia terus menunggu dan menunggu hingga sang ibu datang dan kembali. Itulah yang dia pikirkan.

"Ibu...," bisiknya dalam keheningan.

* * *

Selama ini, Liora adalah seekor pokemon liar yang tidak teredukasi dengan baik. Tetapi dia tidak bodoh. Sewaktu dia masih kecil, ibunya mengajari dia berbicara dan dengan berbicara dengan beberapa pasukan yang sedang berpatroli, dia bisa berbicara layaknya seekor pokemon yang tinggal di sebuah kota.

Ingin sekali dia meninggalkan rumahnya. Tetapi dengan meninggalkan rumahnya itu, dia telah melanggar janjinya dengan ibunya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan seekor Dewott dengan pedang di punggungnya. Dia sepertinya adalah seorang pasukan di kota PSI, kota yang sangat dekat dengan hutan yang dia tinggali saat ini.

"Hai!" Sapa Liora dengan ceria, seperti biasanya. Kini Dewott itu melihatnya dengan mata birunya yang menyipit tajam, jelas sedang berpatroli. Saat melihat bahwa yang memanggilnya hanyalah seekor Vulpix yang masih kecil, dia melihatnya dengan normal, tidak tajam maupun lembut.

"Hai juga. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Dewott itu penasaran.

"Disini adalah rumahku dan aku akan selalu berada di sini," kata Liora berterus terang. Dew terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Mengapa kau tidak datang ke PSI? Disana banyak sekali pokemon yang ramah... kau tidak apa-apa disini memangnya?" tanya Dew dengan curiga. Liora mengangguk.

"Tentu aku tak kenapa-napa karena aku adalah salah satu pokemon liar disini. Aku memang sudah tinggal disini sejak lama. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini," jawab Liora santai.

"Tetapi mengapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Dew.

Liora terdiam. Apakah dia boleh percaya pada seorang yang baru saja dia kenal? Dia sebenarnya tidak mau memberitahukan kepada siapapun mengenai masalah dirinya, ibunya dan mengapa dia tinggal disini. Tetapi... sepertinya prajurit itu dapat dipercaya.

"Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu mengapa aku tidak mau pergi dari tempat ini. Alasannya... karena Ibuku meninggalkan pesan terakhir kalau aku harus tetap disini hingga dia datang kembali. Aku hanya menunggu... dan menunggu. Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin berbohong...," kata Liora dengan sedih. Dew masih seperti biasanya, datar dan tidak berekspresi.

"Baiklah. Selamat pagi." Dew pergi dengan langkah sigap seperti saat dia menyelidiki kehadiran musuh di sini. Liora kemudian berjalan menuju bagian hutan yang terdalam untuk mencari bahan makanan yang dia perlukan. Dia pastinya harus melawan banyak sekali musuhnya, yaitu sesama pokemon liar. Mereka tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya, dia berangkat dengan membawa sebuah tas kecil untuk memasukan bahan makanan yang dia butuhkan.

* * *

Dew sekarang berada di dalam ruang raja, dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sher juga berada di sana, mencatat dan menyimpulkan segala hal yang Dew bicarakan. Dew terlihat putus asa saat Sang Raja yaitu Chillarmy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau hanya seorang prajurit Dew. Kau tidak memiliki hak akses mengenai berkas kependudukan. Kalau kau bersikeras mencari orang tua Vulpix itu, carilah sendiri dengan berkeliling kota ini," jawab Raja santai.

"Tapi Raja... aku perlu berkas itu untuk-" Dew membalas.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Dew. Tugasmu adalah untuk menjaga seluruh kota ini bukan untuk mencari orang hilang. Sher yang bertugas untuk melakukan itu. Dia tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan," jawab Chillarmy dengan nada datar. Dia tidak suka dibantah apalagi oleh prajuritnya sendiri.

"Baiklah Raja," jawab Dew lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah Dew pergi dan tak terlihat oleh Raja Chillarmy, Dia menatap pintu itu sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya tindakan Dew tadi membuatnya senyum.

"Kau sama sekali belum berubah Dew. Kau tak pernah ingin melihat seseorang menderita sendiri... termasuk saat aku tersesat dulu, kau menolongku dan bahkan membawaku ke istana... Sher, bisakah kau bawakan segala berkas mengenai penduduk yang adalah Vulpix dan Ninetales? Kita harus mencari orangtuanya," kata Chillarmy.

Sher mengangguk lalu pergi ke lantai dua untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan. Semua berkas kependudukan dia ambil, tinggal mereka pisahkan. Sher membawa setumpukan itu dan menaruhnya dihadapan Raja.

"Mari kita cari Raja," kata Sher sambil mengambil sebuah dokumen. Raja pun mengambil satu per satu dokumen itu dan membacanya.

Sementara mereka mencari dokumen mengenai seekor Ninetales atau Vulpix, Dew memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pelatihannya sebagai seorang prajurit. Dia mengambil pedang kayu dan mulai menghajar teman sparringnya yang adalah seekor Pyroar.

Pyroar itu nampak sangat kesulitan untuk mengalahkan Dew yang sedang sedikit marah itu. Lalu sang pelatih datang dan menghentikan pertarungan mereka berdua.

*Ctang!* pelatih itu mengambil pedang itu dari tangan mereka. Dew langsung terdiam dan memucat.

"Dew! Berapa kali kuperingatkan untuk tidak memakai emosi saat bertarung?!" teriak sang pelatih yang adalah seekor Charizard kepada Dew. Saat itulah Dew merasa ciut, dia takut melawan pelatih sekaligus komandan pasukan udara. Dia langsung melangkah mundur. Pyroar yang menjadi teman sparingnya hilang entah kemana, sepertinya dia takut diamuk oleh pemimpinnya.

"M-maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" kata Dew dengan nada takut. Pelatihnya berjalan keluar dari ruangan pelatihan itu dan akhirnya tinggal Dew sendiri. Dew menghela napas pelan.

"Haih, sepertinya benar kata Raja. Aku tidak boleh mencampuri berkas itu... Apa aku harus mencari ke setiap sudut kota? Aku sudah sangat lelah dan tak mungkin aku membantu untuk mencari ibunya... besok dan empat hari kedepannya aku harus menjalankan pelatihan di luar kota," kata Dew dengan nada lelahnya. Dia berjalan kembali ke barak untuk melanjutkan pelatihannya.

* * *

Pada malam hari di hutan...

Liora telah mengumpulkan semua bahan makanan yang bisa dia temui di hutan. Lima apel, Dua berry buandar berwarna biru dan beberapa berry pink. Sepertinya cukup untuk dua hari. Lagipula masuk ke dalam hutan sangat melelahkan dan dia agak susah menghadapi pokemon liar tadi.

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan bagi si Vulpix kecil ini. Dia ditemui oleh seorang prajurit yang sangat serius tetapi dia terkesan sangat baik... lalu dia mencari makanan di dalam hutan. Sungguh mengerikan. Dia bertemu dengan seekor naga besar berwarna biru dengan sayap merahnya. Dia menghalangi jalan Liora dan mengajaknya bertempur. Alhasil, untuk bertahan hidup dia harus melakukannya.

"Huff... Ibu, kapankah kau datang?" tanya Liora pada bintang di langit. Tak mungkin ada yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Vulpix yang lelah itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan istirahat, dia kelelahan melawan Salamenmce yang hampir saja mengalahkan dia dan mengambil semua stok makanan yang dia telah kumpulkan.

 _"Sungguh hari yang panjang...,"_ katanya dalam batinnya.

* * *

Setelah selesai memilah semuanya, Sher dan Raja Chillarmy menghela napas panjang. Bayangkan,mencari beberapa dari setumpuk kertas memang sangat berat. Mata mereka merah akibat dipaksakan untuk membaca begitu banyak nama dan tulisan pada kertas itu.

Mereka hanya menemukan satu yang sekiranya sudah dewasa dan tinggal di PSI. Tetapi yang menjadi persoalan adalah dia sedang berada di luar kota semenjak empat bulan yang lalu.

"Sher, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?" tanya Raja Chillarmy.

Sher mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu aku tahu," jawabnya singkat. Chillarmy mengangguk, menyuruhnya secara tidak langsung untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Begini, dia kan merupakan seseorang yang dulu diselamatkan oleh salah satu penduduk PSI dan bekerja sebagai prajurit tingkat atas... Nah, disinilah peran raja sangat penting. Raja memberitahukan dia lewat kurir Pidgeot mengenai pergantian kelompok prajurit. Setelah itu, pastinya dia akan datang bersama rombongannya ke PSI. Kita kirim kelompok lain menuju ke sana untuk menggantikan dia, Setelah itu... kita perlu Vulpix itu untuk datang ke istana dan menetap disini. Tangkap dia bagaimanapun caranya," Sher menjelaskan secara rinci segala hal yang perlu mereka lakukan. Raja mendengarkannya dan tersenyum. Dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah Sher, sekarang biarkan aku yang ambil alih semuanya. Aku sudah menulis surat ini ke Vulpix itu. Apabila dia tidak datang, maka Dew akan kupanggil untuk membawanya kemari dan menetap di barak," jawab Chillarmy sambil memberikan surat itu kepada seorang pengawal.

"Baiklah Raja, Selamat malam," dia membungkuk hormat lalu pergi menuju laboratorium untuk menolong beberapa peneliti disana.

Chillarmy duduk diam dan menulis surat untuk sang pemimpin kelompok yaitu Ninetales yang dia kira adalah ibundanya. Tiada yang salah, informasinya menyatakan bahwa dia sudah sangat berumur dan perempuan, siapa lagi yang adalah ibunya selain dia?

"Huh, sebaiknya aku segera menulis surat ini...," katanya sambil melihat secarik kertas yang sudah terisi sebagiannya oleh tulisan dan sepertinya tinggal dibubuhi oleh tanda tangannya. Lalu pintu terbuka dan menampakan Pidgeot, kurir yang dimaksud oleh Sher untuk membawa surat itu.

Pidgeot membungkuk dan memberikan salam. Sepertinya mereka adalah kenalan.

"Pidgeot, aku butuh kau sekarang sobat, aku punya surat untuk seseorang di kota yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari sini... bisakah kau mengantarkan surat ini dengan cepat?" tanya Chillarmy. Pidgeot mengangguk.

"Sher telah menceritakannya kepadaku. Baiklah, berikan aku suratnya. Dalam sehari mungkin aku telah kembali kesini," jawab Pidgeot yakin. Raja memasukan surat itu ke dalam amplop.

"Baiklah, inilah suratnya. Aku percaya padamu sobat, jangan kecewakan aku," kata Chillarmy. Pidgeot mengangguk dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Dia pergi dari hadapan Chillarmy. Dalam beberapa saat, ada setumpukan kertas berisi pekerjaan dan komlain para penduduk. Dia melihat semuanya dengan lelah.

"Uh, sepertinya aku harus mengerjakannya dulu," kata Chillarmy.

* * *

Pada pagi hari, Dew seperti biasanya berlatih dengan sebangsanya yaitu calon prajurit. Dew bisa dibilang adalah yang paling kuat, dia adalah murid peringkat tiga dari ratusan. Mereka melihat Dew yang sedang sparring dengan Charizard meski terlihat sekalu bahwa dia gemetaran ketakutan.

"Ok, Dew. Silahkan kembali menuju tempatmu. Giliran berikutnya!" Charizard memanggil murid lain.

Sesaat setelah Dew duduk dan menikmati air hangat yang disuguhkan untuknya, dia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

"Dew, Aku ada surat dari raja. Mohon dibaca," kata pengawal kerajaan sambil memberikan secarik surat kepadanya. Dew menerimanya dengan bingung, entah apa isinya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," kata Dew. Pengawal itu keluar. Dew dengan cepat membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya dengan perlahan-lahan. Tentu, surat ini pasti sangat penting karena Raja yang memberikan itu kepadanya.

"Dew, Aku menyuruhmu untuk kembali ke rumah Vulpix itu dan membujuknya dengan baik-baik untuk menuju ke istana. Apabila dia tidak mau, kau boleh memakai serangan airmu atau melukainya," surat itu tertulis demikian. Dew menghela napas, tidak mungkin dia bisa menghindari tugas ini.

Dengan langkah gemetaran, Dew menghampiri pelatihnya untuk meminta ijin.

"Pelatih, aku baru mendapatkan surat mengenai tugas dari Raja. Bolehkah aku keluar untuk melaksanakan tugas tersebut?" tanya Dew. Charizard menatapnya dan mengulurkan cakar kanannya, tentu dia perlu tahu apakah perkataan Dew ini benar atau hanyalah sebuah alasan.

"Berikan surat itu kepadaku," perintahnya. Dew langsung dengan refleknya memberikan surat itu. Charizard membacanya dan mengangguk.

"Silahkan pergi. Selesaikan misinya dengan sukses," kata Charizard lalu memberikan gestur untuk mengusirnya. Dew membungkuk hormat lalu membawa senjatanya dan pergi menuju hutan, dimana dia bertemu dengan Liora sebelumnya. Pastinya dia belum lupa, masakan sehari saja dia lupa akan pokemon liar yang butuh bantuannya? Mungkin ini...

Dew tersenyum. Ternyata Raja yang dia kenal belum berubah sama sekali. Mungkin inilah yang dia maksud dengan penanganan terbaik yang dilakukan oleh Raja. Akhirnya dengan ringan hati dia berlari, tak sabar untuk menyelesaikan misi ini.

* * *

*tok* *tok* *tok* Suara itu membangunkan Liora yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang empuknya. Dia merapikan sedikit bulunya yang sangat berantakan dan membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar. Dia membuka pintu, berharap bukan seseorang yang jahat akan mengganggunya. Saat dibuka, sosok familiar yang dia temui tampak. Dia adalah prajurit yang dia temui kemarin.

"Hai Vulpix. Aku tahu kau sudah mendapatkan surat dari kerajaan bukan?" tanya Dew.

"Panggil aku Liora. Aku telah mendapatkan suratnya tetapi asalkan aku tahu, aku sudah bilang kepadamu bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini selagi aku belum bertemu dengan ibu. Selagi aku belum melihatnya dengan mata dan kepalaku, aku tidak akan pergi," jawab Liora dengan yakin.

"Apakah kau yakin kau akan menjawab seperti itu Liora?" tanya Dew dengan nada santainya seperti biasanya. Liora mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Aku sangat yakin dengan jawabanku," jawab Liora.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki jalan lain selain membuatmu datang dengan diam," Dew mengeluarkan pedang airnya. Dia memegang pedang itu dan mengacungkannya di hadapan Liora.

"Maafkan aku. Tetapi inilah cara yang terbaik. Inilah tugasku." Dia dengan sangat cepat menghilang dan Liora tumbang dengan serangan keras di kepalanya dengan benda tumpul. Sepertinya Dew hanya memakai pegangan pada pedang itu untuk memukul kepalanya. Lalu dengan cepat dia mengambil batu teleportasi yang selalu ada di tasnya dan memegang Liora. Mereka terteleportasi ke kota.

Dew menjalankan misinya dengan sukses.

* * *

Liora merasakan kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan dia membuka matanya. Sepertinya matanya buta atau... tempat yang dia berada sekarang memang gelap? Baunya juga sangat tidak sedap... seperti bau tanah.

Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan hanya mendapati kalau ini semua bukanlah mimpi namun adalah sebuah kenyataan. Prajurit yang dia kenal memukulnya dan membawanya ke penjara? Sungguh jahat. Seharusnya dari awal dia tidak mempercayai prajurit itu.

Lalu seseorang datang. Dia dapat melihatnya dengan tinggi yang sama dan dia membawa obor. Dia adalah prajurit yang telah membawanya ke tempat menyebalkan seperti ini. Liora mencakar-cakar gerbang penjaranya dengan sangat kuat dan mencoba untuk bebas namun karena pagar itu terbuat dari bahan yang sangat keras, justru kukunyalah yang rusak.

"Hentikan itu Liora, kau hanya melukai dirimu dengan cara itu," Dew berkata dengan tegas.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kesini?!" teriak Liora dengan kesal sambil menghajar gerbang itu dengan kaki depannya.

"Aku tidak boleh memberitahumu sekarang," kata Dew lalu dia menaruh sesuatu di depan gerbang itu. Ternyata itu adalah makanan.

"Makanlah," perintah Dew. Liora mengangguk dengan frustasi sambil melampiaskan kemarahannya pada makanan yang dia kunyah sekarang. Dew dengan langkah pelan pergi dari penjara itu.

* * *

Pasukan Nine, itulah bagaimana kelompok pasukan ini disebut. Pemimpinnya adalah seekor Ninetales betina yang sudah terlihat lumayan tua, lalu ada wakil ketua dari kelompok yang adalah Arcanine betina juga. Mayoritas dari kelompok mereka adalah pokemon betina. Mereka terkenal dengan kesangaran mereka saat bertempur.

Mereka terlihat sedang melintasi hutan yang gelap dan rindang sambil mengalahkan beberapa musuh. Mereka dipanggil untuk berganti posisi dengan kelompok lainnya dengan alasan keamanan yang diperketat bagi kerajaan.

"Hey Nina," panggil Arcanine itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nina dengan bingung.

"Apakah kau ingat akan anak yang kau bilang kau tinggalkan itu? Bukankah sebaiknya selama berada di kota kau kunjungi dia?" tanya Arcanine itu.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku telah mengecewakannya sebagai ibu. Aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai ibunya. Aku terpergok mencuri lalu tertangkap dan dijadikan sebagai prajurit. Bahkan aku sendiri takut oleh anakku sendiri... aku malu untuk melihat anakku... karena aku adalah contoh yang sangat tidak baik baginya... Ibu apa yang bangga ketika melihat anaknya mencuri? Pasti tidak ada," kata Nina dengan pelan dan hanya Arcanine yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau tak ingin anakmu bekerja sebagai pencuri sepertimu?" tanya Arcanine. Nina mengangguk.

"Aku tahu dia anak yang baik. Tak mungkin dia mencuri...," kata Nina.

"Baiklah...," kata Arcanine dengan pelan. Dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana anaknya, seperti apa rupanya dan bagaimana sifatnya. Tetapi, disaat Nina perlu seseorang untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya, disitulah Arcanine ada untuknya. Dia akan selalu berusaha untuk membantu sang sahabat. Itulah arti sahabat bagi dia.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat, beberapa jam lagi kita akan sampai pada kota," kata Arcanine. Nina mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Jalankan," katanya dengan tegas.

* * *

Dua hari sudah Liora berada di dalam penjara. Dia terlihat kusut dan kesal. Dia tidak mau memakan makanan yang telah disediakan, dia tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun. Dia hanya memendam kekesalan pada seorang prajurit yang membawanya ke tempat gelap nan mengerikan ini. Mengerikan karena mayoritas pokemon disini adalah kriminal.

*kleting!* *Ting* Suara ayunan kunci terdengar dan dia melihat Dew berjalan sambil memegang kunci itu. Para pokemon yang merupakan penjahat dan pembunuh itu hanya diam dan menyaksikan Dew berjalan melewati penjara mereka.

Dia berjalan menuju penjara Liora dan membukannya.

"Kau ikut aku. Ada sesuatu akan terjadi dan kau harus siap-siap," perintah Dew. Liora mengangguk. Terlihat secara samar-samar senyum pada wajah Dew. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu terjadi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pasukan Nine datang. Lalu pengawal kerajaan membawa ketua dan seluruh kelompoknya menuju ke barak.

"Nina, kau ikut bersamaku menuju istana," kata pengawal itu. Nina mengangguk. Pasti ada tugas baru untuknya.

Dia berjalan menelusuri kota tersebut. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak empat bulan lalu dia pergi. Semua bangunannya dibuat dengan bahan yang sama. Yang berubah hanyalah jumlah penduduk dan bangunannya. Kota PSI semakin ramai sekarang.

Lalu dia sampai pada gerbang istana yang sangat besar dan megah, seperti gerbang biasa tetapi terbuat dari emas. Di balik gerbang itu ada taman bunga dan pancuran air. Tidak berubah banyak ternyata. Lalu dibalik taman bunga itu terdapat istana yang besar.

"Kau menuju ke istana Nina," suruh pengawal istana itu. Nina berjalan menuju istana itu dengan langkah cepat.

'Aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Bekerja menjadi ketua sebuah pasukan membuatku seperti ini,' batin Nina berteriak seperti ada yang janggal tetapi dia menghiraukannya. Dia masuk dan membuka ruang kerajaan yang tertutup rapat. Dia melihat Raja yang seperti biasanya menulis dan membaca semua dokumen berisi tentang kota dan kerajaan.

Nina membungkuk menghormat. Chillarmy hanya tetap menulis dan membaca

"Salam Raja. Ada apa Raja memanggilku kemari? Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal," kata Nina dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu kemari?" tanya Raja. Nina menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa Raja?" tanya Nina. Pengawal kerajaan menutup pintu itu dengan cepat dan menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalamnya. Nina melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Maafkan aku Nina. Selama ini aku tidak tahu akan sakitnya hatimu ketika kau berada di barisan depan. Aku sungguh minta maaf Nina," kata Chillarmy penuh penyesalan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Raja?" tanya Nina dengan nada bingung. Raja kemudian menangis tanpa sebab dan arah, membuat Nina semakin kebingungan dan panik menghampirinya.

"R-Raja?! Mengapa kau menangis?!" Nina berkata dengan kaget. Raja mengusap air matanya, lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan sesosok Vulpix yang sangat Nina kenal. Vulpix yang telah dia tinggalkan selama ini.

Keduanya bertatapan dan berjalan mendekat. Mereka berjalan dengan canggung karena sudah sekian lama dia tidak melihat ibunya. Nina dengan mata berkaca-kaca berlari dan memeluk anaknya dalam pelukan hangat. Pelukan yang sudah sangat lama tidak dirasakan oleh Liora.

"Ibu...," Liora menangis dalam dekapan sang ibu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku anakku... Aku telah menjadi ibu yang sangat tidak baik bagimu... maafkan aku Liora!" Mereka menangis dengan sedih dalam pelukan hangat. Nina mengecup atas kepala Liora.

"Tidak apa-apa ibu... selama ibu ada dan menepati janji ibu saja aku sudah menganggap ibu sebagai ibu yang baik... Terima kasih ibu... Ibu telah datang kembali seperti yang ibu janjikan tiga tahun yang lalu...," kata Liora dengan senyuman. Ibunya menatap anaknya dengan senang dan penuh haru.

Mereka menatap sang raja dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Raja!" kata Liora dengan senang.

"Janganlah kalian berterima kasih kepadaku melainkan berterima kasihlah pada Dew, dia yang memberitahukan semua tentangmu. Dew! Masuklah!" panggil raja.

"Baiklah Raja," dia menampakan dirinya. Liora tahu sekarang. Dia tersenyum ke arah Dew.

"Terima kasih Dew!" kata Mereka lalu membungkuk dan pergi bersama dan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama seperti masa lalu.

* * *

 _ **Aku tahu ini gaje, tapi tolong berikan masukan yang baik supaya aku dapat memperbaiki kesalahan di dalam cerita ini.**_

 _ **-Vera**_


End file.
